Who Knew?
by Cammygrl
Summary: Sammy and Casey meet when they're in their early 20's, after getting drunk and doing it, Sammy gets pregnant. What decision will Casey make, even though he barely knows Sammy? R&R Please! XOXO Cammygrl
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...for now.**

**Who Knew?**

**Prolouge**

**We first met at a bar. **I don't know what happened exactly, one minute we were drinking and dancing, the next we were in his car, and in his bed. That night, everything we did _seemed _fine, but 1 month later, I was cursing myself for even going into that bar. I was cursing myself for dancing with him, drinking too much, going home with him, in his car. I was just cursing myself until I was out of curses to curse. Who knew one night could do so _much?_

**So, this is the prolouge for this story, and to clear some things up before they're asked, yes. This **_**is **_**Sammy and Casey. So you can relax, k? ;D**

**I'm starting the next chapter now, after I post this, so you can expect it. We'll see how many chaps I'm able to finish...Mmkay? **

**Review, tell me what you think! ;D**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	2. Strangers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...for now.**

**Who Knew?**

**Strange-ers**

**Waking up in a strange bed is just...**_**strange.**_Especially when the owner of the bed isn't in it. My clothes were no where to be found, so I dug through a dresser until I found a pair of boxers a t-shirt that were too huge on me, but would be suitable until I found my clothes. I carefully slipped out of the bedroom, following a heavenly aroma that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. I was right. There, stood a man- who'd introduced himself as Casey Acosta last night- _cooking. _And from the smell of it, something good.

He was shirtless, giving me a wonderfully delicous veiw of his muscles, but wore boxers to cover his bottom half. He must've heard me coming, because he turned, and gave me a crooked smile.

"Hey." He greeted, then whisked his arm towards the bar counter, "You can sit, if you want." I cautiously slid onto the stool. He was washing the dishes and loading them into the chrome dishwasher. Next to the dishwasher was a chrome double-doored fridge, which sat next to a marble counter. The oven and microwave were both chrome, and lie one on top of the other, as if they were bored. He seemed to notice that I was looking around, so he shut off the sink, dried his hands, and pulled a plate out of a cupboard. "Sorry about my kitchen. It's still in progress."

"In progress? It looks great." He served me a plate of pancakes, and pulled a bottle of syrup out of the cupboard, and a bottle of chocolate sauce out of the fridge. He looked around and shrugged,

"I dunno. I didn't even design it. I hired a designer 'cause I'm completely clueless about this stuff." I laughed, and he placed the two bottles on the bar counter. "She costs me _a lot. _I can tell you that much." I shrugged, and shoved a bite of pancake into my mouth,

"I'd just leave it the way it is. If you _really _want to finish it, my friend's an interior decorator, she could help you. She did my condo, it turned out great, and I didn't end up paying as much as I should've." I shrugged, and drizzled some more chocolate sauce on, "But I _am _her best friend, so that might have been part of it." He laughed, and served himself some pancakes, drizzling both chocolate sauce, and syrup on his food. He used his fork to point at my borrowed clothes,

"Those comfortable enough for you?" my cheeks burned red as I stuttered an apology,

"I-I'm _so _sorry! But I-I couldn't find my clothes, so I just-" He cut me off with a laugh.

"No, really. It's fine. I dumped your clothes in the washer, I forgot to find something for you to wear when you woke up. Did you sleep well? You know...despite not going to sleep until about 3:30 in the morning?" I smiled,

"Mhmm. Your bed is comfy." He laughed, and we finished our breakfast in conversation. Casey then excused himself to switch the laundry loads, inviting me to look around. So I did. It's not like I got to look around much last night, but now as I did, I didn't understand what he could _possibly _need to re-decorate. Every thing looked great. I was looking in the living room when the unexpected happened: the doorbell rang. I looked from the door to the way Casey had gone. "Um...Casey?" He reappeared,

"Yeah?" I pointed to the door,

"Someone's abusing your doorbell." He smiled at me, rested his hand on the small of my back, kissed my cheek, then whispered in my ear,

"I assure you, I'll take care of it." Which gave him the satisfaction of watching me blush. He lead me to the door, where he interwined our fingers, sending shots of electricity up and down my arm. He swung the door open, and his grin immediatly dissapeared, "Now I remember why I lived in the other apartment! It had a doorman and a buzzer!" He groaned.

At the door stood an older look-alike of Casey, a slightly shorter athletic women with natural orange hair, and blue eyes, and a boy who looked about Casey's age, with huge glasses, a black t-shirt that read 'I brain math' and jeans. "Now, Casey. You should be glad we're here." Mr. Look-Alike scolded.

Casey hesitated, "Buuuuut I'm not..." the man frowned again, and Miss Perfect leaned up and whispered something, which caused Mr. Look-Alike to turn his head and look at me. He turned back to Casey and raised his eyebrows,

"Busy lately?" I leaned against Casey, squeezing his hand a little in encouragment. Casey glared at Mr. Look-Alike snapped,

"Would you shut up, and leave now? Please?" Mr. Look-Alike's frown deepend, and Miss Perfect held him back.

"Warren...We should leave. Casey, maybe call later, and we can work something out...alright?" She dragged him off, and the boy followed obideintly. Casey shut the door and leaned against it.

"Sorry about that. My dad can be a real jerk sometimes." I grabbed his other hand and leaned up to kiss his lips lightly,

"You made me breakfast, and you're washing my clothes. You think I care? Most guys kick me out the minute they wake up!" He laughed, and led me to the living room, where we lie on the couch together, enjoying each others company.

_****_

When my clothes finished drying, I took a shower and changed. It was weird taking a shower in a guys bathroom; everything smelled like him: so good. When he drove me back to the bar where my car was. When we stepped out of the car, we traded phone numbers, work places, and I gave him my address. Then he was gone. And I suddenly felt alone, the sense of security Casey normally gave me was gone.

Was this just a one night stand?

**Wow, how much have I updated today? An amazing amount, let's just stick with that. So, I post, you guys review? Seems like a fair deal...**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	3. Lack of Focus

**Disclaimer: Just to clear this up: I'm not Wendelin Van Dranenn. I just thought you guys should know that.**

**Who Knew?**

**Lack of Focus **

**I couldn't focus. **Coming in to work late was abnormal for me, and not paying attention to my work, was just as alien. I had walked in to work as casual as possible, but it _was _1:30, so it was a little hard. I made an excuse to my dad- who's the head of the FBI agency- that I'd slept in late, and that when I _did _finally get up, I wasn't feeling very good. He didn't seem to buy it, which made sense because I was Sammy Keyes, but he let it slide. After all, I _was _hot shot FBI agent, and as some of the other agents liked to say, 'Daddy's Girl.'

Now, I was stitting in my office, twirling around in my chair, playing with my pencil. I couldn't get Casey out of my mind. He stuck there, and no matter _how _hard I tried to kick him _out, _he'd continuisly stay _in. _It was driving me _crazy. _So finally I did the rational thing.

I called him.

He didn't pick up his cell phone, and since I was desperate to talk to him, I called his work number. He picked that up with, "Haglund Kelley Jones & Wilder LLP, how can I help you?" I smiled at the sound of his voice; so sweet, so nice, so proffesional...

"Casey? It's Sammy..."

"Sammy? Hey! What's up?" He asked,

"um...I...I was just bored. No one's commited any murders lately. The only stuff I could do is paperwork, but I _despise _paperwork. Also...I was wondering if you wanted to meet for dinner tonight?" I held my breath at the silence.

"I can't help you with the murder thing, but I'll be at your place at 8." In the background I heard someone calling him by his last name, "Shoot! That's my boss. I gotta go, okay? I'll be at your place at eight. Bye!" I squeezed in a 'bye' before tossing my phone on the desk. A huge grin was on my face, but it slowly faded away when I realized something: I didn't have a dress to wear.

I snatched my phone right back up and speed-dialed Marissa.

_****_

I had to admit, I looked good. I looked at my refelection again in the mirror, my brown hair was curled, my blue-green eyes were highlited with mascara, my cheeks were lightly brushed with blush, my strapless blue-green dress that ended above my knees was ironed, and my dark turqouise toenails were tucked neatly in my silver flats. Marissa had left about 10 minutes ago, and now, it was 15 seconds to eight o-clock. Exactly fifteen seconds later, the doorbell rang.

He wasn't late. He wasn't early. He was perfectly on time.

I pulled myself together and opened the door to reveal a handsome looking face, looking even cuter with black slacks, white button-up shirt, skinny black tie, and his black over coat. When he saw me, he froze, and a smile slowly evolved onto his face.

"Wow. You look...Wow...Amazing..." He stuttered, I closed and locked the door behind me,

"Thanks. You look good, too. Handsome." He offered me a hand, and I took it, allowing him to lead me to his car. We drove for about 15 minutes before Casey stopped and helped me out. I looked at the sign above the awn: _The Landmark Broiler._

He lead me in, and we got seats easily due to Casey calling in earlier and reserving them. Once we both ordered, we sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before he broke it.

"So, why'd you invite me out tonight?" I took a sip of my water and shrugged,

"I figured...maybe we should figure some things out. Like where we are?" He gave me a strange look,

"Didn't you see the sign when we walked in?" a confused crease in his eyebrows, as I laughed,

"_Casey! _I mean with _us! _I meant what are we going to do about _us?_" The crease in his eyebrows dissapeared, and his mouth formed a small 'o.' He shrugged, and thanked the waiter when he set down our food.

"I dunno. Where do you _want _to be?" I twirled some pasta around my fork,

"I want...I want to try us out. If you want to, of course." He smiled that cokcy, crooked smile.

"I'd like that. So...that makes you my girlfriend then?" I nodded, and now, he was my boyfriend, and I was his girlfriend.

_****_

I tugged on Casey's hand towards the door to my condo. After we'd kissed under the awning, both of us had been in the mood to kiss. I excitedly worked at the key, and when I finally pushed open the door, I dragged Casey inside, shutting the door behind me.

It was time to put my new boyfriend to good use.

**Wow...I think I've update/posted 5 chapters today...**_**Five. **_

**So review?**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	4. What President?

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

**Who Knew?**

**What President?**

**The past week had been the best week of my life. **Although he didn't like to be called it, Casey was sweet. Between in the bedroom, taking me out to lunch every day, making me breakfast every morning (and dinner every night) he was just sweet. No one knew about our relationship yet; we decided that we should lay low for now, so that we could actually _enjoy _our relationship.

Now, I lie with my back pressed against his chest, and his arms held around my body, in a firm, promising hold. Both me and him were awake, but we weren't talking, just resting in a comfortable silence. The minute my phone rang, I knew that it was work calling. Groaning, I reached over and snatched my Iphone 4S from the nightstand.

"'llo?" My dad's estatic voice was heard from the other end of the line,

"The president has been shot, we've been summoned to Washington DC to work on the case! I expect to see you at the airport in a half hour!" _So much for greetings, _I thought, and since I wasn't fully functioning yet, I asked,

"Good morning to you, too. What president?" Casey chuckled from next to me,

"The president of the _United States, _Samantha! A half hour! Get a move on it!" and the line went dead. I groaned and tossed the offensive object back on the nightstand. Casey kissed my shoulder,

"Guess we better get goin' babe." I turned and cuddled back into his body,

"I don' wanna go." he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my lips.

"You gotta. C'mon." He reached down and handed me my shorts and tanktop, and steered me towards the bathroom, "You go take a shower, and I'll go make breakfast." I leaned up and gave him a grateful kiss, and took a stripped down to take a shower. My shower ended up being about 10 minutes, (it would've been longer, but Casey threatened to turn off the hot water) and when I got dress and opened the bathroom door, I found that Casey had packed my bag for me. I looked from him, to the bag, then back, then I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him. Hard.

When we pulled away, he blinked, and I kissed lightly before saying, "Thank you." he smiled, kissed my nose, then interwining our fingers together, he lead me (and the suitcase) downstairs where breakfast awaited. While I shoveled food into my mouth, Casey ran upstairs, took a quick shower, got dressed, and shoved some cruicial papers into his messenger bag. Despite my protests, he took my suitcase out to his car, and drove me to the airport.

During the ride, Casey told me if I wanted he'd stay in the car so that my dad wouldn't see him, but I responded that I didn't care. So when we arrived at the airport, I dragged him to get my luggage checking in, (of course, I texted my dad asking where he was) then Casey led me out to where our private jet was. My hand was interwined in Casey's, and the minute my brother, Zack, saw him, his eyebrows raised _up. _

"Who's this?" He asked cockily,

"Oh! Casey, Zack, Zack, Casey. Casey's my boyfriend, and Zack is my brother." Zack's jaw went slack for a few seconds, before he jumped in the air, and began running around yelling,

"_Thank God, Sammy finally got a boyfriend!_" The look on Casey's face was pute confusion, and when my dad turned away to see what my maniac brother was screaming about, he saw Casey, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, god." I whispered when my dad began to walk over to us, his normal grey eyes were replaced with fire. My grip on Casey's hand tightened immensly,

"Samantha, who is this?" he asked, in a horribly demanding voice.

"Um..er, dad, this is Casey Acosta, my boyfriend. Casey, this...is my dad." Casey's beautiful chocolaty brown eyes stared into my dad's flame-filled ones.

"Samantha. Let's go. We need to leave." I rolled my eyes when he stormed off like an immature child; standing on my tip-toes and wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed Casey's lips and said,

"I'll call you tonight, 'k?" he slid his hands on either side of me and kissed my lips once more.

"Mhhhmm..." He hummed, before letting go of me, and lifting one of my hands from where they were interlaced at his neck, and kissed my fingers, one by one. I heard my dad yell my name again, I turned and glared at him before kissing Casey once more and pulling away. I huffed when my dad called my name in irratation again. I climbed up the steps to the jet, but stopped to give Casey one last wave.

I found my normal seat, in the exact middle next to the window. Half way through the plane ride, Zack moved from _his _normal seat, and sat next to me, "Does he take care of you?" he asked. I smiled and nodded,

"You have no idea." he gave me a firm nod,

"Good," and we both rested our heads back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When we arrived in DC, the first thing I did was run to the nearest bathroom and puke. My dad gave me a funny look, but then we went straight to the crime scene. Normally, when I see a bloody body, I'm fine. But when I saw what happened to the president, I immediatly ran to the closest bathroom, and puked.<p>

Again.

That night, after checking into the hotel, my dad forced me to go to the doctor to see what was wrong with me. When they called my name, I stood, and explained my symtoms to her. She ran a bunch of different tests on me before coming to a conclusion.

"You're pregnant." I stared at her, wide eyed with my jaw slack,

"I'm _what?_" she sighed and explained in different words.

"Pregnant. Impregnated. Knocked up. Having a baby. Whatever term you like is fine with me." I just sat, with the same bug-eyed look on my face, "If you're done just _sitting _like that, I have another patient to attend to." Slowly, I changed back into my clothes, pulled my high tops back on, and left the room.

I slowly drove back to the hotel, where I sat on my bed for a few minutes before pulling out my phone and dialing a very familiar number. He answered in his normal way,

"Hello?" like everything was perfectly fine. But it wasn't,

"C-Casey." My voice was an octave higher than a whisper,

"Hey, Sammy. What's wrong?" he asked. I gulped before saying,

"I need to tell you something. I'm pregnant." there was a hestiated silence before the line went dead.

**Sorry guys! I'm not gonna be able to update as much as I usually do, for some reason, my fingers just aren't in a typing mood today (sorry ahead of time for any mistakes I miss) and...I dunno. I'm just exhausted.**

**So, yeah. I'm not going to type out my whole 'name solution' thing again, if you want to see it, go to my latest chapter of 'Oh, Darling' and check it out...Mmkay? So sorry for only 2 updated stories, I'm just exhausted for some weird reason.**

**Review, please? (I even said please...)**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	5. New Life, New Memories

**Disclaimer: I only own Zack, Sammy's dad, and... no one else...:(**

**Who Knew?**

**New Life, New Memories**

**My phone was constantly ringing or buzzing. **And it was constantly Casey. No one else. And I would constantly mute it, silent it, ignore him. It was a day after I'd broke the news to Casey, a day after he'd hung up on me. I thought I'd loved him, but really he turned out to be a selfish jerk. He was probably only calling to ask for my bank account number.

I was laying on my bed, crying my eyes out after a long day, when a knock was forced upon the door. Without thinking, I dried my eyes, and pushed myself to open the door. As soon as the door was opened, I tried to slam it closed again, but he stuck his foot in the door, preventing me from closing it.

"Sammy!" Casey grabbed both my shoulders and made me look into his sweet, chocolaty brown eyes. "_Please, _let's talk! I'm sorry! I...I just was in _so _much shock, I just couldn't believe it...I _want _to be part of this, _please!_" Tears poured down my face again, as they had been for the past 24 hours. He pulled me into his arms, and my tears soaked up his jacket. He lead us inside and closed the door behind us. Casey lead me to one of the beds, where he sat me down, then sat down next to me, pulling me closer into his arms. I lifted my head from his shoulder,

"You came all the way to DC for, me?" I asked him, he sighed and kissed my forehead,

"Of course I came back, Sammy. I love you, and I already love this baby." he wiped the tears from my face, then lie down and pulled me down into his arms.

* * *

><p>I got up multiple times that night; I wanted to see for myself, every time I woke up that night, that Casey was really there. That he'd really came back. And every time I'd look, and see he really was there, he seemed to know that I was awake, and he'd comfort me back to sleep.<p>

Now, Casey's arms were wrapped around me, I was curled up into him, both of us were happy after a long few hours of lovemaking. I pulled myself on top of Casey and kissed his lips feverishly,

"Mhmm.." he murmmered when we pulled away from the kiss, "I like it when you kiss me randomly." I traced random designs throughout his hair, pushing my fingers through his hair, then nuzzled my face until it was in his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and played with the ends of my hair. "Sammy," He whispered, "I love you." I hummed in appriciation, and agreement.

* * *

><p>An hour later, we were dressed, and Casey and I were on our way back to Santa Martina, after me and my brother managed to crack the case easily. Of course the vice president would do it, why wouldn't he? He wanted to be president, he was greedy, so why wouldn't he try and kill the president? Casey and I were curled up in our plane seats, but I noticed that Zack kept tossing glances over at us, I finally caught his eye, and returned the glance with a glare, causing him to stop tossing the unnecessary glances.<p>

My dad sat next to Zack, he was flipping through a magazine, but I knew he really wasn't paying attention. He also kept tossing glances at us, but his were more controlled, sly, quick. As if he just wanted to make sure Casey didn't have his hands up my shirt. Casey was working on his laptop, typing up some documents that made no sense to me. I, on the other hand, had nothing to do. Every 2 minutes I asked Casey a question about what he was typing so I could try to make sense of it, and every 5 minutes I asked to watch a movie. He finally gave in, saved the document and pushed it towards me.

"I give up. Here, indulge yourself." I immediately pulled up 'The Help,' and settled myself against Casey so I could watch it comfort. Casey ended up watching it with me, the only problem was, when _I _wanted it louder, _he _wanted to turn it down.

"Samantha!" My dad snapped from where he was sitting, "The people of Mars don't want to have their eardrums burst!" Casey immediately reached over and turned it down,

"_See! _I _told _you! You're about to burst _our_ eardrums!" I huffed, and when Casey wasn't looking, I turned it up a few notches, earning a glare from him, my dad, and my brother. I just leaned back against Casey again to enjoy the movie, ignoring the ignorant looks from the boys.

After a long plane ride containing tears, laughter, and bickering, I'd finished the movie, and now Casey was pulling down our suitcases and backpacks, and leading me off the plane. The only problem was, we had no clue on how to get to the parking lot. When I looked at Casey for help, he had the same confused look on his face as on mine. "So...how do we get outta here?" Casey asked,

"This way," came my dad's voice, he lead us through the airport, and to the parking structure, where Casey and my dad apparently had parked right next to each other. We said goodbye (my dad actually _recognized _Casey and said goodbye to him, too) and climbed into Casey's Prius.

But there was something different about me and Casey on the ride home.

Something...happier. I guess we had a right to be happy.

After all, we _were _starting a new life together.

A new life, with new memories.

**Sorry! I'm having writer's block (curse you, writer's block!) and it's taking me longer to write...Actually, you're lucky. 'Cause last night, when I was watching 'the Help,' and I typed, like, half of this up. And I'm sorry that the latest chapter of 'I'm too young!' took forever to put up, but for some reason, those ones are harder to write. And often longer. And yes, kgorange, in that story, Sammy's living with Casey. I'm glad you liked the last chapter for this story though, I had to write it all over again, because when I was writing it, my computer shut down for some reason, and I lost all of my work! I had to type it up all over again! And the lady who was at the door (when they were at Casey's apartment) was Anna, Casey's step-mom. And thank you so much for telling me about Steph's new blog! I had no clue until now! Thank you **_**so **_**much for consistently reviewing, and thank you Anonymous (that's my hardest word to spell, so sorry if it's wrong!) for also consistently reviewing! They mean the world to me!**

**One last thing, I need some help with 'Possessive, are we?' what should I do with it? Epilogue, or Sequel? A Sequel would be a bit harder for me, I'd have to take on a new story and everything, but I like to make you guys happy, so if that's what you want...I'll do it. So help me out please! And review..and update/post! **_**Please!**_

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	6. You Look Perfect

**Disclaimer: I own Kylie, and the waitress. That's it.**

**Who Knew?**

**You Look Perfect**

**10 Months Later**

**I was sitting. **And waiting. And sitting. _And waiting._ Was he standing me up? He _never _stood me up. Sometimes he was a few minutes late, but that was all. We always had lunch together, no matter what. I looked at the month old girl in her car seat, and she looked right back at me, with her big, green eyes that she had inherited from me.

I was waiting for Casey at The Diner for lunch. Although working wasn't one of the things I was doing right now, I still met up with Casey for lunch, every day. The door was pushed open, and Casey quick-walked over to us. He kissed Kylie's cheek, then my lips and sat across from me,

"I'm _so _sorry I'm late." he took hold of both of my hands and kissed the top of each of them. "I couldn't get out of this meeting." He dropped both my hands, and lifted Kylie out of her car seat, and cradled her in his arms. "Hello, my baby. How are you?" She wrapped both her small hands around 2 of his fingers, causing him to laugh a little, and kiss her forehead. He looked up at me, "How was your day?" he asked. Shrugging, I replied,

"Normal. Nothing extravagant happened or anything..." leaning over, he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Well, I think what you do is amazing. Plus, you're lucky enough to spend all day with my angel." I blushed at his compliment and twirled my engagment ring around my finger a few times.

Casey and I weren't married yet, just engaged. A few months ago, (on my birthday, precicley) he'd taken me to The Landmark Broiler (our first date place) and proposed to me with the sweetest, cutest speech ever. Of course, I'd accepted, on the terms that we wait until after the baby was born to get married. Kylie was only a month old, and I still wasn't fully ready to get married yet, so Casey promised me that he'd wait until I was ready, even if it was the day before we died. Even though we weren't married, we did buy a house together. It was 3 stories, with lots of bedrooms, (many of them had become guest rooms) lots of bathrooms, a lounge, 2 studies, and of course a kitchen, living room, and dining room.

We both ordered (Casey got pizza and a milkshake, while I got salad and water) and Kylie was set back down in her car seat when the food arrived. We thanked our waitress, who stopped long enough to coo with Kylie for a minute before leaving, and tossing a 'you're welcome!' over her shoulder.

Casey and I sat in a somewhat-comfortable silence as we ate, hormones still had the advantage of taking me over easily, so because of them, I was mad at Casey for getting here so late. And he didn't even seem to notice it.

Don't get me wrong, I love Casey, and he takes care of me more then any guy _ever _has, but sometimes, it annoys me when he doesn't even realize that I'm mad at him for a stupid reason, and need attention. Now was one of those times.

When I finished eating my salad, I _really _wanted Casey's milkshake. Knowing he wouldn't mind, I reached over and took a sip of it, glaring at him when he chuckled me. "You can have the rest, if you want." He offered, I quickly shook my head and pushed it back towards him.

"I'm trying to lose all of this baby weight, and I can't do that if you keep letting me have these sort of things!" He rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit,

"What baby wieght, Sam? You look perfect, okay?" he leaned over, kissed my lips lightly a few times, then answered his buzzing phone. I leaned over and pushed Kylie's reddish-brown hair back from his face, and when Casey hung up, he quickly stood up, pulled out his wallet, and tossed a few 10's on the table. Kissing Kylie's forehead, and my cheek, he hurridly said, "I gotta go, Sammy, I'm sorry. I'll get home as soon as I can tonight, and I'll see you then." then rushed off, out the door, to his car, and down the street towards the courthouse.

I looked at Kylie and asked, "Guess it's time to go back home, huh?" earning a smile and a squeal from the little girl.

* * *

><p>It was 10:00, and Casey was only <em>just <em>coming through the door. I was laying on the couch half-asleep with Kylie in her bassinet, fully asleep.

Lucky her.

When he found me in the living room, he walked over to me and sat on the edge of the couch next to me, "Hey, Sammy." he whispered, then leaned down and pecked my lips. Seeing that I was obviously exahusted, he lifted me up, and carried me to our bedroom, where he carefully set me down, and pulled the blankets up to my chin. He left the room long enough to bring Kylie up from where she was in her bassinet downstairs, and when he came back, he stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into bed with me. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me close and whispered, "Sammy?" I lifted my lids to look at him.

"Mhmm?" He pulled me just a _little _closer to him, and whispered,

"Are you mad at me for coming home so late? 'Cause I swear, I tried to get out of there as soon as I could, but there's just so much going on right now in preperation for tomorrow." I kissed his lips long enough to give him satisfaction,

"I guess not. I was more mad at you when you came to lunch late." when he gave me a very confused look, I settled my head against his chest and added. "I get hungry waiting for you, Casey. And you don't want to mess with a hungry woman and her month old daughter. Right, Casey?" He nodded his head solemnly,

"Of course not, Dear." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's what I thought," I responded. "Now go to sleep."

"Of course, Dear."

**Does anyone hate Casey? I don't. He's sweet, and funny. The perfect mixture... Anyway, XxSammyKeyesxX, for the record, no, you didn't tell me you got your nook back, but when you **_**did, **_**I swear the sun shined from behind all of these clouds! Also, I always name Warren's girlfriend/wife Anna 'cause it's easier if I keep people with the same name, or everything'll get confusing cause I'll have to re-program my mind to use **_**that **_**name, instead. So with constant characters, it's easier if I keep the name the same. And I'm super psyched that you guys are liking my stories so far, that's what I'm aiming for! ;D If you guys have any suggestions for me, please drop a line, tell me what it is, and I'll see what I can do about it! k? Keep on reviewing, and I'm gonna see how much I can get done today! **

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	7. The Knows and The Don't Knows

**Disclaimer: You know it. You know who I own and don't. Don't be dumb.**

**Who Knew?**

**The Knows and The Don't Knows**

**I didn't know it would be this hard. **Every mother I saw made it look _so _easy, but it wasn't. Taking care of Kylie was so _hard. _It seemed like whenever she was with Casey, she acted like an angel, but the minute he left to go to work, she let it all out on me.

She was currently sleeping, and I was talking to Casey on the phone when the door rang, and Kylie started crying. Sighing, I promised Casey I'd call him back later, grabbed the 2 month old from the bassinet, and speedwalked to answer the door.

When I pulled it open, a small light when on in my head, but it couldn't seem to fully remember who they were. "Can I help you?" I asked, bouncing the little girl in my arms, I took in the sight before me, and the light brightened much more. Mr. Look Alike, Miss Perfect, and the Tagalong boy. Also known as Warren Acosta, (Casey's dad) Anna Acosta, (his step-mom) and Griffen Acosta. (his step-brother) Casey had complained about them numereous times, every time they were brought up.

Both men were wearing simple jeans and a tshirt, while Anna was wearing a dress. I was still in my shorts and tanktop from my run this morning, so it's not like I looked all that great.

Warren pursed his lips together and looked from me, to Kylie, "We're looking for Casey. Acosta." he obviously didn't know who I was, so I responded,

"He's not home right now. If it's so urgent though, he's at his office right now. If you want, I can get you his card for-" he cut me off smoothly.

"No, no. It's not considered an emergency. We just need to have a little talk, that's all. May I ask who you are?" I was about to respond when my neighbor, Quincy, came running up the walk with a measuring cup in her hand.

"Sammy! Oh my god, Allen's parents are coming over for a surprise visit and I have no sugar for the cake! You _know _how much his mom critisizes! Please! Can I have-" I gestured inside,

"You didn't even have to ask. You know where the kitchen is, you don't need help finding the sugar, do you?" she shook her head wildly, quickly wrapped her arms around me and yelled.

"Casey is _so _lucky to have you! Thank you!" behind her shoulder. Warren's eyebrows were still raised when I asked.

"Is there anything else I can help you with? Otherwise," I gestured to Kylie, "I have things to do." he opened his mouth; closed it again, then turned on his heel and walked away; both Griffen and Anna following him like lost puppies. I closed the door and worked at getting Kylie back to sleep. I fed her, changed her diaper, and when all else failed, just sat on the couch with her in my arms.

It worked like a charm. She was asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p>When Casey walked in that night, it was 5:30 and he did <em>not <em>look happy. Sure, he kissed me and Kylie hello, joked around, but I knew him too well, and I knew that he wasn't happy. Dinner was on its way to being done, so in the meantime, Casey played with Kylie. While he was playing with her, he could sometimes get her to smile. I watched from the kitchen while they played, and when the food was done, I went out to tell Casey, but he pulled me into his lap, kissed my cheek and whispered, "Watch." into my ear.

Leaning down, he blew a rasberry into her stomach, erupting coos and a small smile from her. I smiled, too, then leaned back into Casey allowing him to wrap his arms around me better. After a few minutes of sitting there for a few moments, I asked, "Are you hungry? 'Cause the foods ready, and I'm starved." he laughed, picked up Kylie, then placed her into her bassinet while I grabbed the chicken, rice, and salad. Casey and I talked light, considering the fact that we were both starving. Finally I couldn't stand it, "Casey? Did something happen at work today?" I stood to clear the dishes, as did he.

"No. Why would something happen at work? We just..._worked._ Why?" I shrugged and started washing the dishes,

"I dunno. Just asking." he leaned over and kissed my ear,

"Well, I assure you. I'm _fine. _'K?" I nodded uneasily, but inside me, I still felt like something was wrong.

CAMMY!

He said he needed to just finish some things up. So what was taking so long? He knew _very _well that I had trouble sleeping without him, and he said he'd only be a few minutes.

Since he said that, it been 3 hours.

I pulled myself out of bed and went downstairs. He wasn't in his office. Then I heard talking. I stopped breathing, and walking so I could listen.

"...why don't you just _leave?_" I tiptoed just a _little _closer when I heard Casey say that,

"Because _you _are my son, and you're living with a-" Warren was cut off swiftly by Casey.

"Don't _even _start. Just leave, okay?" Casey paused before saying, "_This _is why I never want to talk to him. He's a jerk. Now leave my house, before I call the cops." _I _am _the cops, _I thought. The door was opened, and I heard Anna give Casey a kiss on the cheek, and say goodbye. I waited a few seconds before stepping out from where I was,

"Casey?" I whispered, he turned his head and sighed.

"How long were you there? I thought I told you to go to sleep?" I stepped into his arms and he wrapped his arms around me,

"Not long. And you _know _I can't sleep without you. It's too hard." I tilted my face up and kissed his lips, when I pulled away, I led him upstairs to our bedroom, where he stopped me at the door and said,

"Sammy...don't listen to anything he said, alright? I love you, and I'm never going to leave you guys. Okay?" I nodded, and didn't object when he kissed me.

"I love you, too Case."

* * *

><p>The next morning, apparently Anna called Casey. She wanted to sort things out. Over dinner. At out place. <em>That night. <em>When Casey told me that, I freaked out and told him I could _not _make something out of nothing. There was just no way. Then he suggested _he _could cook,

"Then they'll think I'm some...inexperienced wife who can't cook and only wants you because-" he rolled his eyes,

"Will you _relax?_ You can take the credit for the cooking, I'll just _cook _it." I shook my head stubbornly and continued to let my eyes skan through the fridge. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered, "Sammy. You _can _relax just a bit. They're not going to not like you just because you didn't cook dinner. Besides, you just had a baby, you need to relax a bit; lay down, sleep, watch TV...whatever you want to do."

He reached over and closed the fridge, despite the fact that I protested, "Casey, I had Kylie 2 _months _ago. That's, like, 60 days. Besides, I _want _to make dinner!" he led me to the couch, where he sat me down and said,

"Please, Sammy. Just relax." So he went to make dinner, I went to get dressed, and Kylie came with me. I was just buttoning my jeans together, when the doorbell rang.

They're here.

**Here's the next chappie, sorry it took so long, I was sorta busy, and this just took FOREVER to write for some reason.**

**Okay, so you know how I'm always talking about Psych, right? So I went to hulu to see if they posted any new clips for the next episode, when I saw this AWESOME clip called 'autotune.' So I clicked on it. And let me say, it was freakin' awesome. It **_**is **_**autotuned, but it's pretty cool. There's the one part, when he's like, 'Like Lady Gaga I was born this way,' and I was like, OMG Shawn! Then of course there was the whole 'seamen' thing from Indiana Shawn. Anyway, if you haven't seen it, and love psych, you should see it. It's funny, and awesome. I keep playing it over and over just for the laughs. :D It's on hulu if you guys wanna see it, just go www. hulu / Psych . com and it'll be in the clips. Then I googled the next episode preview, and Lassie was going crazy, and he's like 'This is a thick door!' then on the other side, Gus is like, 'I think it's oak...' like, lets stop this weird fight-thing to talk about trees. :D**

**Also, me and kgorange were talking, and we were thinking...(Yeah, I know, shocker :D) but we were thinking that we should convince someone to start a strictly Sammy Keyes blog, you know like Steph used to do. But this person has to be committed to it, not just posting once in a blue moon, no more like once a week. We just need to find the right person...need I finish? What about one of you guys? I only **_**just **_**responded to kgorange, so she hasn't told me yet if she could do it. But you guys tell us, could you do it? Anyone? (Kgorange, you're included in this 'you guys.' :D)**

**Just drop a review, tell me what you think of the story, of our idea, Psych, and anything else that comes to mind! I **_**love **_**random things! :D  
>Sorry for the extrememly long AN...When I get writing weird, I <strong>_**get writing weird. **_**:P**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	8. When You're Gone

**Disclaimer: You know who WVD owns, and who she doesn't. If you haven't read the books, I'd recommend you **_**do **_**so that you can find out who owns who. ;D**

**Who Knew?**

**When You're Gone**

**Since Kylie still wasn't dressed when the doorbell rang, I didn't go downstairs first thing. **I flipped through all of her clothes, balancing her in my arms at the same time. "What do you think?" I finally asked, "Pink or yellow?" she flung her hand towards the yellow one, I laughed, "That's exactly what _I _was thinking!" she cooed in a way that made me want to go 'aww.'

I changed her, and when I was done, she gave me a small smile. A pair of arms wrapped around me, almost making me drop her, but strong arms steadied mine. "Coming down anytime soon?" Casey asked,

"Mayyybe." I responded, he kissed my ear and transferred Kylie from my arms to his.

"C'mon." He slipped our fingers together, then kissed the back of my hand. When we made it downstairs, I understood exactly _why _Casey despised his dad so much.

Sort of.

Actually, he really wasn't setting a good impression on me because he was touching the one thing that _no one_ but me touched.

My Psych DVDs.

Casey could see that I was struggling with the fact that I wanted to yell at him for touching them, so he took over. "Yeah...I wouldn't touch those." He carefully removed the CD case from his hand, handed it to me, then placed Kylie in her bassinet. Suddenly, I smelled something, something burning. I crinkled up my nose, as did his dad.

"Casey...what's burning?" His chocolate brown eyes widened by an enormous percent,

"Shoot!" he ran towards the kitchen, and the 'something' must've been burning _a lot, _'cause then the smoke alarm went off, as did the sprinklers. I winced as the cold water hit my skin, I found the controls and managed to turn off the sprinklers, and the annoying beeps. Casey came out from the kitchen with an 'oops' look on his face. I crossed my arms and said,

"_This _is why I cook."

* * *

><p>We went out to dinner instead. Pizza never tasted so good. Since Casey was the one who spoiled our dinner, he was sentanced to paying for everything we got. Which included our unlimited soda refills.<p>

Actually, his dad (who'd insisted I call him Warren) and his step-mom (who'd insisted I call her Anna) weren't all that bad. They seemed to love Kylie, and they were nice to me.

When Casey and I made it home, we were both exhausted, so after putting Kylie to sleep in her nursery, we both changed and climbed into bed together. After a few kisses (okay, more like a half hour worth of them) we both drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>We slept that night with no interruptions from Kylie, which wasn't like her. So the minute we woke up, we began to wonder why she hadn't made a peep.<p>

Hand-in-hand, we walked to the nursery, and quietly entered. But what we saw shocked us.

Kylie was gone.

**O.O Kylie's gone? Yes. She's gone temporarily. Sorry guys, I'm troublesome, so if you hate me so much for doing this to Kylie (**_**temporarily**_**) I won't be surprised if you don't review. :D**

**But, I wouldn't mind if you did. :D Even if you want to just yell at me for what I did. But you **_**should **_**relax a bit, don't give your parents a heart attack by running around the house like a psycho because she's gone for a little bit.**

**She'll be back. I promise. And alive. She'll be back, and alive soon, 'k? ;D**

**Also, if you haven't heard the song I named the chapter, you should listen to it. And watch the official music video. It's **_**so **_**sad! It's by Avril Lavigne if you wanna see it. And you should. **

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	9. I Have The Results!

**Disclaimer: No! I'm not WVD, okay? You don't need to rub it in!**

**Who Knew?**

**I Have The Results!**

* * *

><p><strong>We were both in shock. <strong>A whimper escaped my mouth, and I ran to our bedroom, where I found my cell phone on my nightstand. I speed dialed my dad, and when I put my phone to my ear, Casey walked in with something in his hand. A note.

* * *

><p><em>Don't worry, your precious daughter still lives.<em>

_For now._

_Let's see if you can find me..._

* * *

><p>I read it off to my dad shakily, and him and the rest of the FBI team were searching the nursery in no time. Casey's arms were wrapped around me while I cried, leaning down, he whispered,<p>

"It's okay, Sammy. We're gonna find her." his shirt was drenched with my tears, and when I whispered,

"H-he said _f-for _now." he responded easily.

"Sam, it's your dad working on it with _the best _people, they'll find her." I dug my head into his neck,

"That's what they said in Psych, but look how long it took them to find the artwork!" he hesitated before responded,

"I thought they didn't find one of the paintings?"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. My dad walked over to us, and said he wanted to talk to Casey. The minute they were out of earshot, they started talking. Casey ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly.

"Hey," Came a voice, I turned to see Zack, hands stuffed in pockets and all, "You okay?" I shook my head, and he held out his arms, surprised when I immediately rested his head on his shoulder. "It's okay. We'll find her." Shaya walked over, too.

"There's not much here. Where's the note?" I pointed in the direction of Casey, and unleashed a fresh batch of tears, she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Relax a bit, Sammy. Why don't you go lie down?" She lead me to our bedroom, where she lie me down and assured me that they'd find everything else, even if it took their lives.

A few minutes after she left, Casey came scurrying in, "Sammy! They found fingerprints!" I sat straight up and ran with him to the nursery. The head forensic scientist (his name was Nathan) was staring at the sticky note with gloves on his hands, and a mini-black light in his other hand.

"They're very faint...but yes, I do see some. We'll need to get this to the lab immediately. This, and the video cameras."

* * *

><p>My dad offered us a ride so we took it. I should have known why he offered. He wanted to interview us, "Samantha, who were the last people to see Kylie, besides yourself and Casey." earning a glare from Casey. But my dad didn't care, he still looked at me, expecting an answer from me,<p>

"Casey's dad, his step-mom, and his step-brother." I whispered. My dad tossed Zack a glance, and he took note of that on his phone,

"Names please," this time Casey answered.

"Warren Acosta, Anna Acosta, and Griffin Acosta. But they didn't do it." This time Casey earned a glare from my dad, what was this, a glaring contest? My dad gave Zack another, 'write that down' look, and he typed away.

"Did she wake you up at all in the night?" He asked,

"No." I rested my head against Casey's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me. Zack took note of that, and when he nodded his head, my dad asked the next question,

"What's the earliest time she usually wakes you guys up?"

"11:30. Now will you stop with the questions for a little while and just _find _her?" Casey said impatiently. He stopped asking questions.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the FBI agency, and everyone immediately went off their own way to work. Calls were made to have Anna, Warren, and Griffin interviewed, despite our protests, people watched the videos in search of <em>something, <em>and the note was off to be tested for DNA.

* * *

><p>We'd sat there for about an hour, waiting for Casey's family to be brought in, when Nathan ran over to us and announced,<p>

"I have the results!"

**Just for the heck of it, I'm leaving it there. I know, life is hard. Deal with it. :D This is probably gonna be my last update for today, but I might do more tomorrow. Thank you guys, for all your sweet reviews, I love them so much. :D**

**Review, please!**

**xoxo**

**cammygrl**


	10. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: No! I'm not WVD, okay? You don't need to rub it in!**

* * *

><p><strong>Who Knew?<strong>

**Lost and Found**

* * *

><p><strong>The minute Nathan said that, Anna, Warren and Griffin were led inside to be questioned. <strong>Avoiding their icy glares at best, we both turned to look at Nathan, who looked so excited that he'd found something. My dad, Zack and Shaya ran over to see the results. Nathan handed the envelope to my dad, who sat there staring at it. He didn't even open it.

Finally, I couldn't stand it, I snatched the yellow envelope from his hands and tore it open. What I saw baffled me, but confused Casey more.

* * *

><p><strong>Results are shown above and are based on fingerprint samples at the scene of the crime and samples taken by the California Corrections System. The results show: <strong>

**CONCLUSIVE 100% MATCH TO SETH PEREZ**

* * *

><p>Casey still looked pretty confused. Actually, everyone did except me. My dad noticed the look on my face, and he crossed his arms, and everyone turned to look at me. I wrinkled my nose back and forth, "What?" I asked, Casey jabbed his finger at the paper.<p>

"Do you know him?" I sighed, shoved my hands into my pockets and responded,

"...Well, _sort of._" they all looked at me for further explanation. Huffing, I added, "The night I met Casey, well, _before _I met Casey, I just danced with him. But he was a jerk, so I danced once with him, thanked him, and went back to the bar. Nothing _happened. _Fifteen minutes later, I met Casey. I dunno what happened to Seth." They all waited for me to continue. "...Aaand...he came over to the house a few days ago, and asked me to go out with him. I turned him down."

The minute I finished, of course, Casey goes into protection mode. "He _what?_ Where was _I _when this happened? And why didn't you tell me?" I rolled my eyes, and answered,

"You were at work, and I didn't tell you because you get too over protective." he began to object, but was cut off by my dad.

"Bicker later! Really, your daughter? _Remember?_" We gave him an insulting look, but he continued smoothly, "We'll find him, and bring him in." then he stalked off with my brother and sister. Casey turned to me and crossed his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissed his lips and murmured,

"I just didn't want you to be worried." He sighed, and slipped his hands by my waist.

"I know. But next time, _please _tell me. Then we can avoid things like this." I smiled, nodded, then grabbed his hand and pulled. He skipped a step to catch up before asking what we were doing.

"We're going to watch the interrogation."

* * *

><p>When we made it to the interrogation room, Arron (one of the other FBI agents) was just starting to question them. "Where were you last night around 11:30 PM?" He asked, Casey nodded towards the phone connected to the room. I walked over to it, then hesitated before picking up, and pressing the phone that buzzed to the other room. When he answered, I immediately began to explain,<p>

"Arron, you can let them go. The fingerprints came back from the lab and we have a new suspect."

"Really?" he asked, "Who?"

"Seth Perez," I replied. "My dad's looking for a location now."

"A'right. Thanks, Keyes. You holding up okay?"

"Yeah. Just help us find her, 'k?" Tears slid down my cheeks a bit, and Casey wrapped his fingers in mine.

"Of course. Hey, and thanks for giving me a heads up about the new suspect."

"No problem." We both hung up the phone, and I began to make my way to my office, expecting Casey to follow. He caught up to me and wrapped an arm around me. The minute my office door was closed, I burst into tears. Casey walked me over to the couch, where I immediately sank down and into his arms, crying the whole time.

* * *

><p>I don't remember falling asleep. But when I woke up again, I was laying on the couch in my office, with Casey's jacket wrapped around me. Muffled voices were to be heard from outside. The door to my office opened, and Casey slipped in quietly.<p>

With Kylie in his arms.

I jumped up and pulled her into my arms tightly, startling Casey. Either way, he smiled and sat down next to me placing his arm around my shoulders once again. Finally, she fell asleep after being with us for a few hours, and Casey whispered quietly.

"I told you we'd find her."

* * *

><p>When I asked how they got Kylie back, I immediately regretted it. Not only had my dad and brother risked their lives, but <em>Casey <em>had gone with them, _and _pulled out his gun on Seth. The minute I heard that, I started freaking out.

"Well, if you can do it, why can't I?" Casey asked,

"Because-Because-Because I'm certified!" I protested, elating laughs from all 3 men.

Apparently, the Acosta's had stayed behind after being 'interrogated,' to help find Kylie. After she was found, they apologized for their icy glares, and everyone (and I mean _everyone,_ like, everyone who worked at the FBI agency, plus some) went out to dinner.

It was then that I realized that I was _really _lucky. I had Casey, Kylie, my dad, Zack, Shaya, even Casey's family, and everyone I worked with.

Yeah. I'm pretty lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Kylie's back! I'm so glad! There's probably gonna be an epic-louge (sorry guys! I can't handle another sequel!) a little later, (Friday maybe...? Maybe even today!) and I'll update some more stories today, too.<strong>

**Also...the whole DNA thing, I didn't make up. I just used the one from Psych, because I had NO CLUE what to write, then a bell went off in my head, my Psychic/Sammy Keyes senses kicked in, and I remembered. So, I used that. :D  
><strong>

**So review! Because, really? Who doesn't like a good review? It's like ice cream! But not raccoons. Raccoons are scary 'cause they were masks. (Anyone know what that's from? Specifically? You gotta pay GOOD attention...Tell me what it's from, and I'll update a story of your choice. :D Or post. Either way. :D)**

**Sorry there was no Heather in this story, I could add in when they meet ('cause they STILL haven't) in the epic-louge, but I don't know...**

**And XxSammyKeyesxX, you'd better get down on your knees and beg for the computer so you can update! Get a move on it, girl!**

**Anyway, thanks for everything, and review, please!**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	11. Epiclouge

**Disclaimer: No! I'm not WVD, okay? You don't need to rub it in!**

* * *

><p><strong>Who Knew?<strong>

**Epic-louge**

**13 Years Later**

* * *

><p>In the following years, Casey and I had 2 more kids, twins actually. Jack and Jaden Acosta were now both 8 years old, and Kylie was 13. I met Casey's sister, Heather, and his mom, Candi, only to find that witches really did exist. We pursued a strong relationship with the rest of his family, and mine though.<p>

Now, Casey and I were on our way out for a date, for the first time in forever. I kissed Jack and Jaden's cheek, "Be good for Kylie." while Casey read off his internal list of rules to Kylie, who was excited, and being a perfect angel for him.

Really, she just wanted me to convince Casey to let her go out on a date with her crush.

I tugged him away from her, kissed her cheek, and tossed her a wink, then pulled on Casey's hand again. "Casey!" I whined, grabbing his other hand and pulling, he sighed, waved goodbye to the kids, finally followed me out. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he leaned over and whispered,

"Did I tell you how great you look?" he asked, kissing down my neck, and erupting a chorus of 'ew's from the young boy and girl inside. Giggling like a small girl, I kissed his lips ecstatically,

"Yes...but I wouldn't mind if you said it again." I answered when we pulled away.

"You look amazing."

After a lot of begging, I finally convinced Casey to let Kylie go on her date. "But it's not gonna be a regular thing!" He warned, but forgot all about it when I pulled him towards the bedroom.

_**One Week Later**_

Kylie was on her date, the twins at their friend's houses, leaving me and Casey alone at home. I hadn't been feeling wonderful this morning, and went to the doctor. Only to learn that I was pregnant.

Again.

"Casey?" I twirled my food around my fork, "You know how we sorta agreed no more kids?" he looked up, "I don't think we'll be able to follow through." he groaned,

"Sammy! Dammit, why do you have to be so irresistible?" I smiled a bit, and he grabbed me by the hand, and dragged me upstairs, "Guess you're just gonna have to pay." he growled, with a smile.

"I don't mind."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I had no clue what else to write, so this was it. :D Thank you guys so much for always being there, and reviewing! You guys are super sweet, and I believe I'll be posting a new storyone shot soon. Who knows, maybe both. :D I think I'm gonna post the prologue for my new story today, so look out for it!**

**Really? Twice I had to fix it? I'm sorry! I feel so **_**stupid! **_**Now you guys know while I like to stick to one name, it's easier on my fingers, and you guys don't have to read my mistakes. :D I mean, really, twice? *sigh..***

**Sorry! OMG I'M SO SORRY! I totally didn't mean to write camereon! I fixed it...;D**

**Sorry again for anyone who read that!**

**xoxo**

**cammygrl**


End file.
